


The Cards

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: The Cards [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

For weeks, your life had been nothing but cups. Past, present and future; it was always the same.

The four of cups always came first, showing discontentment in your past life. You could never deny that card in your past with all the horrors you had seen.

The Queen of cups was next, and you always found it a fitting description of your life. Happiness and success with your little metaphysical shop in Chelsea, New York; the card called out your caring, sensitive side. You were absolutely guided by your emotions and trusted your gut feeling with everything in your life.

The knight of cups was always last, which you found rather interesting. An arrival of good news was on the horizon, or quite possibly something more.

The first time you laid the spread, almost a month ago, you smiled to yourself, wondering what the news could be. The second day, you became a little curious. Day three, you used a different deck and were stunned to reveal the same outcome. Day after day, deck after deck, you got the same three cards. You even went as far as having two different friends read for you, all to receive the same exact layout. So the day that the layout finally changed came as a complete surprise.

——

You shuffled the worn out cards in your hands as you stood behind the glass counter in your currently empty shop. Sunlight filled the room, sending rainbows of color dancing along the light blue walls from the crystals you had placed around your store. The gentle babble of various fountains broke up the deafening silence the snow outside had cast upon the city. You inhaled the scent of sage and lavender as you mentally sent your intentions out to the universe, waiting for it to tell you when it was ready. Your hands paused mid-shuffle; you smiled and nodded as you felt the slight shift around you.

Four of cups.

You nodded again, accepting the fate that the universe had deemed represented your past best. You picked up the next card from the deck in your hand and laid it down. Your brow furrowed and you did a double take.

Knight of cups.

“So we have movement in the universe.” You giggled as you ran your fingers over the knight on the card. Curious to see what the next card would bring, you brushed your thumb over the worn deck and laid the third card down. Your head automatically tilted to the side as you looked at the colorful picture.

The Lovers.

You only had a moment to look at the card before your door opened and a gust of wind sent the three cards flying. You reached out in an attempt to grab them; only managing to get the four of cups. You watched, however as The Lovers card landed between you and the door, face up on the floor and the knight of cups landed right at your visitors feet. ‘Well if that’s not a sign, I don’t know what is.’ You thought as you put your deck down and went to pick up the cards. 

“Hello, how are you today?” You picked up the lovers card and looked up at the man as he picked up the knight card. He glanced at it for a moment before finally looking up. You smiled at him as his piercing blue eyes looked hesitantly around the store. The aura he gave off told you he didn’t really believe in what you did but you knew there was a reason he was here. With a nervous smile, he handed you the card. When he looked back at you, you could almost feel the agony and torment his eyes showed that he kept off his handsome features.

“Friend of mine told me about this place.” His voice was quiet as he almost nervously looked down at his boots. He ran his hand through his shoulder length brown hair and huffed as a small smile crossed his face. “She, uhh… she said to say hello to the owner.”

“Well that would be me.” You laughed as you walked back over to the counter to put your cards back on your deck and to give the man some space. “Who’s your friend?”

“Umm… her name is Wanda.” Your smile grew. You turned back toward him and leaned back against the counter.

“Wanda, my little Avenger baby. She’s a good girl. Fascinating stories and an even more fascinating aura. Would that make you an Avenger as well?” He glanced up at you and shrugged as he started slowly ambling around the shop.

“Not really… kinda… I guess.” You nodded as you forced yourself not to laugh.

“How about we start with a name so I’m not calling you ‘Mr. sorta, not really an Avenger’.” His smile grew as he looked back up at you again.

“Bucky.” You pushed off the counter and walked across the little shop. Wanda had told you very little about the mystery man in your store.

“(Y/N).” You held out your hand to him with a smile. He nodded as he shook it firmly. “So, Wanda sent you to me for a reason. Mind if I pry a bit to try to help you a bit better?” You let go of his hand and gestured to a small room right next to the end of your counter. You used it for readings usually so it was the perfect place to get to know him.

“I don’t know if I believe in this… stuff.” He gestured around the store as he followed you through the Tree of Life tapestry you used as a door. You nodded as you let the fabric door close.

“You may not think you do but there is a reason you are here. Whether that be desperation or the universe speaking to you, no one knows.” You gestured to the grey chair on the right side of the room as you sat down directly across from him in an identical chair. You tucked your bare feet up onto the seat and dropped your long, black skirt over your legs to cover the scars that decorated your legs and lower torso. You found they sometimes creeped people out.

“Alternative medicine is essentially the treatment of issues using natural means on top of or in place of prescription medication. May I see your hands, please?” You held out your hands, palms up and waited for him before you continued. You could see his hesitation as he slowly pulled his left hand from his pocket. Your brow furrowed ever so slightly as the sound of metal plates shifting caught your attention. He watched your face, expecting fear or disgust, as he pulled off his glove to reveal a metal hand. You didn’t show any other sort of reaction as he laid it palm down on your palm. You simply flipped it over with your fingers and continued as you looked at the story the lines of his right hand told.

“Now, some people call what I do witch craft. I say those people need to get their heads out of their asses but that’s just me.” He chuckled as you ran your thumb across his calloused palm to straighten out his long fingers a bit more. “I, personally, specialize in crystal healing. Sara, who is like my second in command, is a herbalist. We believe that sometimes, traditional medicine isn’t enough for some people. We have found that using what nature has given us tends to be more helpful to those people. Some people prefer to use only natural methods. But it must be said, that we are not doctors and you should always consult with a professional first.” You looked up at him with a smile as you gently closed his palms with yours. “You’ve lived an extremely long life and have seen a lot of things, Bucky. But you are carrying a weight you don’t have to carry anymore.” He pulled his hands back to him and you placed your hands, palms up, on your knees.

“How do you know that?” You huffed as you raised your finger in the air and spun it in a circle.

“The universe doesn’t lie. What bothers you, honey? I don’t need any details you don’t wish to give. I can work with basics. Physical, mental, spiritual- I got an aid for it all.”

“I… umm…” He cleared his throat as he tried to figure out what to say and where to start. Your heart broke at the pain he held in his eyes and you quickly rushed to help him.

“How about we start with physical? Work our way up from there?” He nodded as he pulled his glove back on.

“My shoulder bothers me from time to time. They…” His voice fell off as he reached up and rubbed his left shoulder. You waited for a moment to see if he would go on before you nodded.

“Clear Quartz is an amazing master healer.” You got up from your chair, gestured for him to follow you and pulled the curtain back. “Selenite is good for shoulders specifically, amongst other things.” You walked over to a shelf along the far wall and looked back at him. “Pick one from this box and one from this one. Don’t think; just grab the first one that speaks to you.” He nodded as he took a hesitant step forward.

“So these rocks just make the pain go away?” You laughed and nodded.

“In my experience, yes. You just have to tell yourself that they work whether you believe in it or not. Fake it until you make it.” He nodded as he grabbed two crystals and looked at them almost curiously. You gently took his hand in yours. “This is the quartz, keep it in your pocket all the time. At night when you’re laying down in bed, lay this one, the selenite, on your shoulder for a half an hour or so. It’s ok if you fall asleep with it on your shoulder you won’t hurt it and it won’t hurt you. But don’t get it wet. Selenite will dissolve if you get it wet.” He nodded as he used his thumb to roll the crystals around on his palm.

“So what do I owe you?” You brushed him off as he looked up at you.

“On the house. The universe is telling me you’ll be back.” He smirked as he closed the stones in his palm and put them in his pocket.

“Maybe just to see you again.” You smiled and shrugged.

“Only the universe knows. Tell Wanda I say hello.” He nodded as he turned and headed toward the door. He paused as his hand wrapped around the door knob.

“Thank you for your help.” You grabbed the side of your skirt and curtseyed with a laugh.

“I’ll see you again, Bucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Sara, I swear I’m going to kill you.” You stood in the back room of your shop, feverishly trying to get the fresh coffee stain out of the white sweater you had on.

“(Y/N), I tried. You know if I wasn’t really bad…” You sighed, took off your top and tossed it into the sink.

“Yea I know. I’ll just…. crap. I’ll just close the shop down for the day. I don’t have another choice.” You heard the door to your shop open and you sighed. “I’ll be right there!” You called out as you looked around for a sweater or shirt.

“I’m really sorry. Have fun at the show.”

“Yea, thanks. Feel better, S.” You hung up the phone and tossed it on your desk, frustrated with life. Today was the first day of a weekend long gem show in Brooklyn that you had to go to. You had been running low in your shop for two weeks. The man who ran it, David, was from Tucson, Arizona that you had befriended over the years of attending shows like the one you were going to. You knew he was going to hold back some special pieces for you like he always did but he was only able to do so for one day. 

With an aggravated growl, you grabbed a mostly see through green tapestry from one of the boxes in the back and twisted it around in a temporary make shift shirt. You didn’t bother to cover up much, figuring if it was one of your regulars, they would accept you for you as is. You weren’t embarrassed by the crude scars, it was more along the line of not wanting to be stared at.

“Sorry about that, it’s kinda been a hectic mo…. Oh, lovely.” You paused with a small smile as Bucky turned away from the shelfs of crystals to look at you with a smile. You watched his eyes trail down the see through material and pause at the gashes left by your ex’s dogs around your stomach. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around your waist to cover yourself as the memory of the night that changed your life flooded your mind.

“Sorry.” Bucky said as an embarrassed blush rose in his cheeks. “I’m the last person to stare.” You shook your head and fought your tears.

“It’s fine. How are you?” He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes found yours again.

“Good. I… umm… well the rocks… the crystals seemed to work. No real pain in the past three weeks” You smiled and nodded as you took a step closer to him.

“I am glad to hear that. So that would mean you are back for more?” He nodded and looked at the gems next to him.

“I… um… well…” He hesitated for a moment as he picked up a piece of Lepidolite. He rolled the light and dark purple spotted stone between his fingers and shrugged a bit.

“Are you doing anything today?” He glanced over at you with his brow furrowed.

“Not really?” He moved to put the stone back and you shook your head.

“Keep that for now. There’s a reason you picked that one up. Look, I have to be in Brooklyn... well twenty minutes ago.” You said as you looked back at the clock on your wall. “And unfortunately, Sara is sick and both of my other employees are in school. I know you came in for some guidance but the only way I can take a minute to hear you out is for you to come with me. Besides, I could use the muscle.” He chuckled as you went over to grab your keys.

“I mean, I guess I can come with you.” You smiled as you pulled a piece of paper out of your printer.

“Thanks. You’re doing me a huge favor.” You quickly wrote a ‘sorry for the inconvenience' note and snagged your keys from the register. “Just give me two seconds.” He nodded as you pulled the cash drawer from up front and brought it into the back. You worked fast as you shoved the entire drawer into your safe and grabbed the bank bag of cash you would need for the show along with the bags for gems you were going to buy. You growled as you grabbed your ruined top from the sink and wrung it out as best as you could.

“So what’s in Brooklyn?” Bucky called out as you pulled off your tapestry shirt. 

“It’s a… shit, that’s cold… It’s a gem show. It’s where I buy all my crystals from.” You walked out front with your bags in one hand as the other held the cold wet material away from your body. He looked up at you and shook his head.

“You’re gunna catch a cold like that. Here, take this.” You tried to protest as he pulled off his jacket but he refused to listen. “Take it off.” He held up his jacket so it was blocking the window and looked to the side to give you some privacy. Under normal circumstances, you would protest but you were too late to do so. You quickly and gratefully ripped off the wet shirt and shrugged his jacket on. 

“Thanks. I was gunna run up to grab a new shirt when I got my car anyways.” You turned around to look at him with a smile and found the source of the sound of the metal plates from the week before. You didn’t let your eyes linger at all; moving your eyes up to look at him with a smile. “Ready to see Brooklyn?” He chuckled as you picked up your things and headed toward the door.

“Doll, I grew up in Brooklyn a long time ago.” You smiled as you held open the door for him.

“Well, then are you ready to go back to Brooklyn?” You teased as you locked the door with a laugh. He shrugged as you grabbed the gate and pulled it closed.

“Not really but as an Avenger I have a civic duty to help the people of New York.” You laughed at the tone he used to say that as you taped your note to the gate.

“Don’t sound so excited, Bucky.” He laughed as he took the bags from you. You stepped up to the street and whistled loudly for a cab.

“Still learning how to be a pillar of the community.” When the cab pulled up, he quickly pulled the door open for you and you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well you are making progress.” You gave the driver your cross streets as Bucky climbed in behind you. You only lived a few blocks away from your store; usually you just walked but you were out of time. Once you were finally on your way in your car with a new clean shirt, you sighed and lit a joint; your guilty pleasure. 

“So Bucky… what brought you into the shop today?” He looked at you questioningly as you offered him the joint. With a small chuckle, he took it from you.

“Do you know I haven’t smoked grass in years.” You laughed as you glanced over him.

“Wow! Who calls it grass anymore?” He blushed as he took his drag.

“You know I’m from the 40’s, right?” It was your turn to blush as you took the joint back and nodded.

“I may have done a little research on you. Though I’m sure I’m not the only one.” You glanced over at him as you took a drag and switched lanes.

“I may have asked Wanda, yea.” He chuckled. “I uhh… I actually borrowed a book from her about this crystal stuff, too.” He took the joint from you and looked at it for a moment. “So what got you into this kinda stuff?” You took a deep breath and sighed.

“There’s no easy way to say this so I’m gunna just say it. But I don’t want your pity, OK?” You glanced over at him and he nodded. He offered you the joint and you took one more hit and put it out. You cracked the window to let the smoke out as your past came back to you. “My ex was a piece of shit. Mentally and emotionally abusive. I was fresh out of law school and no matter how smart I was, I still couldn’t see it. After a year, I thought he was cheating on me. So I followed him to Queens one night. Turns out he wasn’t cheating.” With a heavy sigh you grabbed your skirt and pulled it up to just above the knee; exposing only your right leg.

“Oh, my God.” You kept your eyes on the road, not wanting to see the look of pity on his face at the ragged scars and the dips in your flesh that decorated every inch of the lower part of your body.

“He was fighting dogs. He knew I was gunna tell so he strung me up in the middle of a ring and let some dogs go.”

“Doll…” You shrugged as you pushed your skirt back down.

“It’s fine. He’s serving life in prison for attempted murder and dog fighting. I was actually the third of four prosecutors on his case. First and last case I ever tried. Modern medicine did what it could with the pain and recovery but the nerve pain was still unbearable. So I looked elsewhere, found crystal healing and met Sara. Between the crystals and some herbal remedies I can maintain the pain.”

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry.” You shook your head and looked over at him with a weak smile.

“It is what it is, honey. I have my days where moving around is a little hard and from time to time I have a hard time walking in the winter for a few days but I don’t let it define me.” Bucky stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging off his jacket.

“I don’t get a lot of pain from it thanks to the serum shit but it has its days.” You glanced over as he pulled his shirt up off his shoulder. You stopped at a light, and looked over at the crude attachment of his metal arm to his chest and shoulder. “Part of my arm is still in it. I get those… what do ya call ‘em… phantom pains from it. That’s one of the reasons I came to you.” You nodded as someone behind you honked for the green light. You jumped slightly, finding yourself looking at his washboard abs and not just his arm.

“We… um… can definitely figure out something for that. The selenite will help and I’m sure Sara has something up her sleeve.” He nodded as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on while you pulled through traffic in Brooklyn. “I was actually wondering if.. you know… there was something to help with nightmares?” A smile spread across your face as you glanced over at him.

“Do you believe in the universe yet?” His brow furrowed, causing you to giggle. “The stone you picked up this morning is called Lepidolite. It helps ward off bad dreams and calms disturbing dreams. The universe was speaking to you.” You smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

“You know… that’s kinda freaky.” You laughed as you made the last turn and pulled into the lot that the gem show was at.

“That’s the cosmos at work, honey. You learn not to question it.” You grabbed a parking spot and parked. You ran your hand through your hair and turned to look at him with a smile. “Alright, so this is gunna take a while and I’m sorry I didn't tell you before hand but I have a job for you anyways. Clear your head, don’t think. If you see something that speaks to you, tell me and we’ll put it in the shop, OK?”

“Umm… OK?” He chuckled as you grabbed the bags from the back seat. “So just anything?” You smiled as you looked over at him.

“Trust the universe.”

——

“Daaavid.” Your pal looked up at you from the cash he was counting and a smile spread across his face.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little witch.” You laughed as you gave him a hug. “And who is Mr. Tall, dark and delicious?” You laughed as you looked back at Bucky.

“Personal muscle. I’m teaching him my ways.” David laughed as Bucky stepped up to your side, his eyes dragging off the table next to you before landing on the man in front of you. He kept his face straight as he took in the very flamboyant man in front of you. “David meet Bucky. Bucky, this is my go-to when it comes to stocking my shelves. He’s my main supplier…”

“And girl, you will never believe what I have found for you! I actually have one I know you will want for your personal collection.”

“Well you know I have to see that one first.” With a nod, he turned back to his truck.

“It’s gunna be a pretty penny... but I know you of all people will know it’s value.” You nodded as he grabbed a draw string bag from the glove compartment. He pulled it open and pulled out another zipper pouch from within it. “Straight from Brazil.” He pulled out a multi-shade green tumbled stone a little smaller than your palm.

“No fucking way.” David smiled as you picked up the crystal.

“Tinguaite. I thought you would like it for your legs… good for letting go…” You smiled as you laid it in your right palm to let the stone speak to you. Almost instantly, it felt like it was vibrating in your hand, calling to you.

“This is… wow. This is great. I’ll definitely be taking this one.” He nodded as he turned to grab the rest of what he brought for you. You turned to Bucky and reached for his right hand. “Let it speak to you.” You laid the stone in his hand and curled his fingers around it. He nodded as he looked at the little bit of green he could see. “What do you feel?”

“It’s warm…” You nodded as he opened his fingers to look at the stone. “Is it supposed to tingle?” You shrugged as he handed it back to you.

“It’s speaking to you. That’s what they do.” He nodded as David brought over a large display case that looked like a fancy toolbox.

“Gemstones all have their own language.” David said to Bucky as he moved some flat table display boxes to the side to show you what he had brought for you. “And each one speaks to a person differently. One from my personal collection may not agree with you, and vice versa. Some ‘sing’ when you hold them like that one just did for you. Some get warm. Those are the ones that you know are meant for you.”

“Sometimes you find ones that you pick up and you can just tell they aren’t right. Others you feel nothing at all. The ones that don’t react usually just don’t agree with you at that moment.” David nodded in agreement with you as he pulled out the drawers and set them out.

“Yep. There are also the ones that speak to you for who knows what reason. I have a rose quartz wand that I spoke to me once ten years ago. It stayed in my personal case for four years until it spoke to me again. It’s just the way the cosmos work, honey.” David said as he looked up at Bucky.

“That’s why my collection is so big. Some days, I need something as simple as kunzite for my legs other days kunzite doesn’t cut it.”

“How do you keep track of them all?” You smirked as you looked up at Bucky.

“Lots of practice.” He smiled at you as the two of you looked at each other for a moment. With a small huff of a laugh, you turned back to David. “Alright, what do you have for me?”

——

“So, what spoke to you?” You walked up to Bucky after over an hour of negotiating prices and stock with David. He looked up from the table of stones he was at and smiled.

“Come look at this.” He pulled his metal hand out of his pocket, something he hadn’t done all morning and grabbed your hand. You smiled as he led you over to a different table. He pointed to a massive cluster of Smokey Quart and Amazonite on Cleavelandite.

“You like it?” He nodded.

“It’s cool. Reminds me of you.” You looked up at him with a smile.

“You want it?” He huffed and shook his head.

“I can’t afford that. I don’t really have a job that makes money.” You tilted your head to the side and looked at the $300 sticker price as you let go of his hand.

“I got it.” He looked down at you and shook his head as you pulled the cash out of your bank bag.

“I can’t…” You smiled and nodded.

“Payment for helping me out today. You can take me out to dinner too cover the last fifty bucks.” You waved down the woman that was running the table and handed her the cash before Bucky could protest anymore. “Anything else?” He rolled his eyes as he picked up the large crystal easily.

“Not that I’m gunna let you buy me.” You laughed as you began to wander around.

“You’re here to shop for the shop. So technically you work for me today.” He nodded as he took the large bag of crystals you had bought from David off your shoulder. The bag weighted at least 50 pounds and he made it look feather light as he gently slid it onto his broad shoulder.

“Fine. There were some cool looking ones over here.” You smiled as he took your hand once more to lead you over to a table one row over. You glanced down at the stark difference between the metal of his hand and your skin tone. You nodded to yourself at the beauty of it as he stopped at one of the tables.

“The lady told me they were for balancing shakers… or something like that.” You giggled as you looked at the chakra pyramids.

“Chakras. It’s the centers of your body that the energy flows through. I actually have someone looking for these, though.” You picked up one of the reiki hearts of the chakra heart set next to the pyramids.

“Do you have to use sets like this to balance the… chakras?” You shook your head as you looked at the element stone set beside it.

“You don’t have to use these specifically. There are a lot of crystals that work with each of the chakras. I can teach you all that one day.” He nodded as you had the woman bag up a couple sets and a few other heart shaped crystals. 

“It’s peaceful here.” Bucky said as you slipped the new batch of crystals into the bag on his shoulder.

“It is, isn’t it?” He took your hand in his as the two of you walked down the rest of the row slowly.

“Thank you.” You paused and looked up at him with your brow furrowed. He stopped walking and looked down at you with a shrug. “Since I’ve been… back most people look at me like I’m damaged. You don’t look at me like that.”

“You’re not damaged, Bucky. Not any more than I am.” You reached up and brushed a piece of hair back behind his ear with a smile. “So you have a past and it’s messy. So do I. But as you can see there are things you can do to rise above that.” He nodded as his beautiful blue eyes searched yours.

“James… my first name. James Barnes.” You smiled and nodded.

“I like it. But I’ll only use it when I’m mad at ya.” He chuckled as you bopped his nose. You laced your fingers with his and leaned into his side as the two of you continued through the rest of the lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So when are you gunna introduce me to this guy?” You looked up at Sara and laughed. The two of you were working on putting out the new stock and updating inventory at the end of the day the day after the gem show.

“Should have showed up at work yesterday and you would have met him.” She scowled and rolled her eyes. 

“Please. Would you like me to have thrown up on someone?” You shrugged as you reorganized the shelves to fit two new amethyst geodes you had picked up.

“Yea well you win some, you lose some.” You paused what you were doing and looked over at her. “He saw the scars.” Sara looked up from the box of moonstone crystals she was counting. She whistled as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

“How did that happen?” You huffed and grabbed an almost empty box of rose quartz crystals off the shelf.

“Well, he saw the ones on my stomach when I was washing the coffee off my shirt. Then when we were headed to David’s he asked how I got into all this.” You set the box on the counter and looked at your best friend. “He didn’t run. In fact, it almost brought him closer.” Sara pushed the box of moonstones out of her way and rested her elbows on the glass.

“Honey… the universe has spoken to you twice on this one. Maybe it’s time… it’s been eight years.” You nodded as you ran your hand through your hair and leaned on the counter next to her.

“I know I should trust the universe, S but I’m scared. Shit, I haven’t taken my clothes off for a man in eight years let alone letting someone in on a personal level. Telling my story is one thing…”

“Think that’s why you keep getting the four of cups?” You huffed and looked down at the display case.

“Yea…” Sara reached out and took your hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Honey, you have to let it go. You have to give someone a chance other than me.” You nodded as tears well in your eyes. She gave you a small smile and brushed your hair behind your ears. “You are the most amazing and strong woman I know. You have overcome so much and you have come so far. You’re allowed to be scared but you can’t let fear hold you back anymore, sweetheart.” You nodded as a few tears slipped from your eyes. “Oh, honey.” She chuckled as she came around the counter and pulled you in for a hug.

“Oh… I’ll… um…” You smiled at the sound of Bucky’s voice from the door and pulled back away from Sara.

“No, you’re fine.” You said as you wiped the tears off your cheeks. “Just having a girl moment. Bucky, this is my partner in crime Sara. This is…”

“So much hotter than you said he was.” You whacked Sara’s arm as Bucky blushed.

“The hell is wrong with you?” You asked as you rolled your eyes. “Ignore her. She has no filter.” He nodded as he stepped into the shop.

“I mean, I guess I should be flattered that you talk about me?” You laughed and shrugged your shoulders.

“I guess. So what’s up?”

“Well, I was… no where near the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner… make up for that fifty bucks.” You laughed and nodded.

“Yea, I’d like that. I have some things to finish…”

“No, she doesn’t.” Sara interrupted as she pushed you in the direction of the door. “She’s all yours. Sweep her off her feet and carry her away into the night.”

“Jesus Christ, Sara. Can I at least get my keys?” You laughed as you tried to fight against your friend.

“Shoes would probably be good, too. It’s still snowing outside.” You held your hands up at him and looked back at Sara.

“See, common sense to look out for my well being unlike you.” Your friend rolled her eyes as she darted around the counter to grab your things.

“I know you well enough to know if I don’t shove you out the door, you will tell him you’ll need five minutes and two hours from now you will both still be here.” She handed you your jacket, boots and keys. “Remember what I said.” You nodded as you pulled on your Uggs.

“Weren’t you just talking about how you wanted to meet him?” She shrugged and took a step back.

“I met him. Enjoy dinner and your days off!” You rolled your eyes as you pulled on your coat. You looked up at Bucky with a smile.

“So I guess we’re going to dinner.” He chuckled and nodded as he held open the door for you.

“That was the fastest turn around I have ever seen.” You laughed as you stepped out into the snow and turned toward your apartment. He moved to stand on your left side so he was between you and the road like a gentleman.

“Well, before we eat I have to let my dog out.” He glanced down at you with his eyebrow cocked and you laughed. “Yes, after everything I have a dog. Part of my therapy.”

“What kind of dog?” You bit your lip as he reached out and took your hand in his; lacing his fingers with yours.

“She is the most vicious monster you will ever see.” You looked up at him and smiled. “She’s an Italian Greyhound.” He laughed.

“Did you name her Killer, too?” You giggled and shook your head.

“Her name is Chloe. I rescued her from the pound about four years ago. She usually comes to the shop with me except on days we restock. She tends to get in the way if I decide to move things around.”

“Did getting her help?”

“Surprisingly, yea. It was a process, though. First time I went into the pound I had a panic attack. Sara had to carry me out. But each time got a little easier. I got lucky with Chloe. She was just as scared as I was. She only a few weeks old when I got her.” Bucky nodded as you stopped at the main door of your walk-up. “You comin’?” He nodded as he let go of your hand and followed you up stairs. You unlocked your door and paused as the faint sound of nails scrambled across your wood floor. 

“Now I will warn you, she’s gunna lick you to death because you’re a new face. That’s the vicious guard dog in her.” You pushed open the door to your apartment. Chloe jumped at your legs for a moment as you flipped on the lights. “Hi, you little monster.” You picked her up as you stepped into your house to let Bucky in after you.

“She’s so small.” He said as he looked at the grey and white dog in your arms. He reached out to pet the top of her head as you pushed the door closed behind him.

“You can hold her if you want.” You said as she began to attack his hand with kisses. He nodded and gently took her from you. Like you knew she would, she attacked his face with her tongue, claiming him as hers with her kisses. “Told you she was vicious.”

“She’s a killer alright.” You laughed as you pulled off your jacket and hung it by the door.

“What were you thinking for dinner?” He scratched Chloe’s stomach when she made herself comfortable in his arms as he followed after you.

“Hadn’t gotten that far yet. I knew your shop didn’t close for an hour so I was planning on figuring it out with you as you closed shop.”

“Well, if it’s not too personal for you, what do you say to take out and Netflix here? That is my typical Saturday night routine.” You glanced over your shoulder at him as you opened a can of dog food for Chloe.

“I could be down for that but I’m paying.” You smiled and nodded.

“You’re gunna wanna put her down.” Chloe heard the sound of the metal lid of the can being pulled back and scrambled to get out of Bucky’s hands. Her nails scraped across the floor as she tried to seek purchase and she yipped at you happily. “Yes, yes. I got your food.” You said as you poured the small can in to her bowl. She jumped against your leg, her nails pulling at your navy blue skirt.

“What, do you never feed her?” Bucky teased as you set the bowl down on the ground. Chloe attacked it like it was her first meal in her life.

“You would think. OK, here is a bunch of menus from places around here that deliver. I’m gunna throw on some sweatpants and a hoodie so we can take her for a w-a-l-k. Ummm there is beer and bottled water in the fridge, I don’t trust the tap water to drink. Make yourself at home.” With a smile you turned and headed toward your bedroom. He glanced at the menus in his hand and picked one at random. He didn’t really care what he ate, he was just excited to spend time with you.

“Have you lived here long?” Bucky called out as he wandered toward the living room.

“Seven years. I moved down here from the Upper East Side.” He nodded to the open room as he casually strolled through your living room. Crystals of every size, shape and color, plants and candles decorated every available flat surface.

“Do you miss it?” He reached out and let his fingers drag along the outside of a wooden triangle shaped shelf that held large quartz crystals.

“Not at all. I love Chelsea. It’s so peaceful here and the people are so much more pleasant.” 

“I can agree with you on that.” You laughed as he looked at the different geodes on your mantle. “Your collection is amazing.” You laughed as you pulled your hair up into a ponytail and walked out of your room.

“Thank you. Sara calls it an addiction.” He laughed as he looked over at you. The sound caught in his throat as he looked at you and you cocked your eyebrow at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” You brushed at your cheeks as his eyes wondered down your body. He didn’t say anything for a moment and you laughed. “Earth to James.” His eyes darted back up to yours and his face flushed.

“Sorry, doll. You’re just…” Now it was your turn to blush.

“Oh, stop. I’m wearing sweatpants.”

“Well you make sweatpants look good, doll.” You laughed as you grabbed one of Chloe’s sweaters out of her basket.

“Well thank you.” You crouched down on the floor as Chloe came prancing over for her sweater, knowing the drill when you got home from work. “So what did you decide for food?” His brow furrowed as he headed back into the kitchen.

“This one is fine.” He said as he grabbed the menu for a pizza place. You glanced up at his choice and nodded as you attached her leash to her collar.

“Pizza it is. We’ll call on the walk.” He nodded as you stood up and handed him the leash. “You can be in charge of the pup.”

“That’s a big responsibility. Are you sure you can trust a stranger like me with it?” You smirked as you walked over and pulled your boots back on.

“I mean, I highly doubt you can mess it up. She’s a dog that is gunna last until the corner before she wants to get picked up and carried in the cold.” You grabbed your keys as Chloe began to bounce at your legs in excitement. 

“I don’t know if I want to take on that responsibility. It’s a lot.” He teased as he followed Chloe down the stairs. You quickly locked the door behind you and jogged after him with a laugh.

“I have faith in you.” You shivered as the two of you stepped outside into the snow. He moved the leash to his left hand, wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his side. You ordered a pizza as Chloe did her business and sure enough, when you got to the corner she was jumping at Bucky’s legs to be picked up.

“She likes you.” He smiled as he bent down and picked up Chloe. He unzipped his jacket and tucked her inside, causing you to laugh. “Oh, you definitely just won her love.”

“Wanna keep walking for a bit?” He gestured down the street and you smiled.

“Yea, I’d like that.” You scratched Chloe’s head before she ducked into Bucky’s jacket to get away from the cold. You both laughed as he put his arm around your shoulder again. “Yea, you definitely won.”

“It’s probably because I’m ‘so hot’.” He mocked. You buried your face in your hands as he laughed.

“God, that’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s funny.” You shook your head and grumbled as the two of you headed down the next block. “You know, I think this is the most normal thing I have done in decades.” You wrapped your arm around his waist and giggled.

“I still can’t wrap my head around that. So wait… technically, how…” You knew you were going down before it happened. You went to take a step and as you lifted your leg, a shooting pain shot from your hips down your legs from the cold. The leg that held all your weight buckled and you slipped out from under Bucky’s arm. You yelped and scrambled to try to grab at anything you could to keep you upright. With reflexes unlike anything you had ever seen, Bucky spun and grabbed the front of your hoodie. You felt it pull up slightly on your sides as he wrapped his other arm around you and pulled you to his chest. Tears filled your eyes as your legs felt like you were standing in fire.

“Hey, hey, it’s OK. What can I do?” 

“I need to get out of the cold.” He nodded as he held you up on shaky legs with one hand and he pulled Chloe out of his jacket. In a move that you would think had been practiced a million times before, he put Chloe on your chest and swept you up into his arms. He promised you through your tears it was going to be OK as he carried you back down the block to your house. You held Chloe with one hand as she lovingly licked your chin, her way of comforting you, as your other hand gripped the back of Bucky’s jacket.

“Where are the keys, doll?” Bucky asked as he walked up your front steps. You grabbed them from your hoodie pocket.

“I’m sorry.” You said as you unlocked the main door. He shook his head as he pushed the door open with his back.

“For what? I get to be a knight in shining armor. Which, if you think about it, is sort of fitting seeing as though my arm kinda shines in the sunlight.” You huffed a laugh through your tears as you unlocked your front door.

“My God… the cards were right… Bedroom, I gotta lay down.” He nodded as he kicked the door closed and carried you into the bedroom. “You should probably go… I’m gunna be laid up…”

“No way! You said dinner and Netflix and that’s what we are doin’.” You looked up at him as he laid you down on the bed and shook your head.

“You don’t understand. There is a process, a long and tedious process to get me back to walking again…” He shrugged as he took off Chloe’s leash and sweater.

“So you teach me.” You shook your head at the same time he did. “Nope. Civic duty practice. It’s mandatory.” Tears welled in your eyes again at the idea of what he was signing up for. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took your hands in his. “What? Tell me what…”

“I don’t want you to see.” His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what you meant but his face softened as he realized what you meant.

“Your scars…” You nodded as you tried to pull your hands away but he held them a little tighter. “(Y/N), listen to me. I don’t care about your scars. Like you said, they don’t define you. What defines you is your heart. You helped me when I needed it, now it’s my turn. I want to help you.” He moved your hands to one of his so he could brush your hair out of your face. “If you really don’t want me to stay, I can go.” You shook your head and took a deep breath.

“I don’t want you to go but… this is a place I haven’t been in with a man before. Usually I have to call Sara so it’s just… it’s scary for me.” He gave you a tight lipped smile and nodded.

“If anyone can understand that, it’s me. Doll, I…” His breath caught for a second as his eyes searched yours. He swallowed hard and nodded as if he was psyching himself up. “I was a brainwashed Russian assassin. I have done things that make me sick to my stomach and the nightmares haunt me almost every night. You were going to ask me how old I was; I’m 99. 100 in a couple months with the body of a 29 year old. I don’t know how to do this…” he gestured between the two of you as the thumb of his other hand brushed the back of your hand. “So I’m just as scared but you make me want to learn. So how about we learn and be scared together?” You nodded as he brushed tears off your cheeks.

“You know I’m gunna be throwing you an over the hill birthday party, right?” He laughed and nodded slowly.

“Yea… I think I can handle that… but first, we have to get you walking again. So, teach away.” You sighed and nodded as he finally released your hands.

“Alright so basically, my hips to my toes feel like they are on fire.” He nodded as he looked down at your legs. “So first things first, I need my boots and my sweats off.” He glanced up at you and nodded as he stood up.

“They didn’t tell me in school it would be this easy to get in a dames pants.” He joked as he gently pulled off your boots. He chuckled at his own joke as you rolled your eyes.

“God, shut up.” He looked up at you as he pulled off the second boot and dropped them on the floor.

“I thought I was funny.” He reached up and tucked his fingers under the waist band of your sweats. You couldn’t help the tears that welled in your eyes and you looked away as he gently removed your sweats. You didn’t want to see his look of pity. “Hey, look at me.” You bit your lip and looked back down at him. His eyes didn’t leave yours as he removed your sweats and laid them on the bed beside you. “What next?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you quit eating your bets!” You teased as you whacked at Bucky’s hand. He looked at you as innocently as possible as he bit the pretzel stick in half. With wide eyes, he shook his head as he slowly fed the other half to Chloe.

“I’m not… it’s Chloe.” You rolled your eyes and looked at your dog who was curled up in Bucky’s borrow sweatpants clad lap on your bed. He had stayed the night, helping you with anything you needed but you had drawn the line and called Sara for a shower that morning. She had brought over some of her brothers clothes so he could have something to change in to.

“How are you gunna blame my fur child like that?” You look up at him at the same moment he tossed another pretzel stick in his mouth.

“How are you gunna ask me to play poker and use pretzel sticks for chips?” He asked as you shuffled the cards. 

“I assumed you would have some self control since you just demolished an entire order of Sesame chicken and a carton of fried rice like two hours ago.”

“And half your fortune cookie.” He pointed out as he took another pretzel out of the pile.

“You’re like a bottomless pit!” You teased as you dealt the cards. “And the only reason you got half my cookie is because I can’t chase after you, you cheater.” He laughed as you took a pretzel off the pile and tossed it in your mouth.

“They were good cookies! I’m half tempted to…” He stopped mid-sentence and turned back toward your living room at the same time that Chloe perked her head up off his bent knee.

“What?” He shook his head and picked up Chloe as he slid across the bed toward you.

“Hold her and stay quiet.” He climbed over you fluidly as he pushed Chloe into your arms. He slid his arms under you, being as gentle as he possible could with your legs that now just felt like they were sleeping over the fire from the night before and moved you to the floor. “Stay here no matter what, OK?” You nodded, confused as he grabbed your pillow off the bed and put it behind you. You watched as he grabbed a knife out of his jacket and soundlessly moved toward the open door of your bedroom. 

As he leaned back against the wall by the bedroom door, you heard the dead bolt on your front door click open. You clung to Chloe and wrapped your fingers gently around her muzzle to keep her quiet. The only person who had a key to your house was Sara and she would never show up unannounced. You reached up and grabbed a fist sized quartz point off your bedside table as the soft plod of boot steps made their way through your apartment.

Your blood rushed in your ears as you looked across the room under your bed. You could barely see Bucky’s bare feet from where you were laying but you could definitely make out the shadow of a man quickly making his way toward your bedroom. You covered your mouth with your wrist as you fought with Chloe to keep her on your stomach. She growled and trashed to go and protect her mama. As the man came up to the door, Bucky moved.

“Whoa! It’s me!” A voice shouted as Bucky stepped away from the wall to attack the intruder.

“Are you kidding me right now, Steve? I could have killed you.” You gasped as Chloe managed to wiggle out of your grasp. She darted under your bed and you scrambled to grab her, missing her by inches. She yipped angrily before latching herself on to the man’s pant leg and shaking it as hard as she could.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he tried to gently remove his pants from Chloe’s mouth by kicking his leg out to try to pull his pants out of her mouth.

“Don’t you kick my dog!” You snapped as Bucky bent down to get Chloe.

“Seriously? I disappear for one night and you track me down?” You tried to stand up to see who your visitor was but the small amount of weight you put on your leg sent needles racing up your leg as payment.

“You weren’t answering your phone…”

“Can I be part of this conversation since you broke into my house please?!" You pulled yourself over to your dresser to get shorts as Bucky asked Steve to step out of the room for a moment. He closed the door and put Chloe on the bed before coming around to help you.

“Doll, I am so sorry.” You shook your head as you fought to put the basketball shorts on. “Here, stop…” You sighed in frustration as he crouched down in front of you and took the shorts.

“Why is he here?” Bucky shook his head as he pulled the shorts up to your hips.

“I don’t know.” Tears stung your eyes and you shook your head. He looked up at you as he put his metal hand on the small of your back to lift your hips. With a weak, knowing smile, he nodded. “He won’t see, doll. I promise you.” You nodded, trusting him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. A few tears slipped from your eyes as he lifted you off the floor and set you back down on your bed.

“There’s a light, purple sheet in the closet.” You said as Bucky grabbed your pillow and propped it up behind you.

“Chloe ate the rest of the pot. Told you it wasn’t me.” Your brow furrowed as he walked over to the closet and the light crunching beside you made you realize what he was talking about.

“You’re a really bad parent, James.” He laughed as he opened the sheet all the way and laid it out over your legs. Even the light pressure of it set your nerves on fire and you growled at the pain.

“I’m learning to be a parent, OK?” He looked at Chloe and frowned as he picked up the bag of pretzel sticks before she could get to them, too. “Look at mommy being mean to me.” Chloe whacked her tail against the bed as he scratched behind her ear for a moment before heading over to the bedroom door. He pulled it open with a sigh. “Steve, meet (Y/N). You already met her fur child, Chloe.” 

You hated this moment. The moment where the only thing you could do was sit in your bed and look as disabled as you felt. It made you feel beyond useless but Bucky somehow managed to make it better. As Steve got up and came into your room, Bucky sat down on your bed. He scooted back so that his body was practically blocking your legs from view. He bent his knees and rested his arms on top of them as Steve came into the room. You recognized Captain America immediately.

“Do you make it a habit of breaking into people’s homes, Captain?” You asked as he looked at the two of you. You kept your eyes on Steve as Chloe stood up, turned around, and laid on the bed just in front of Bucky; always your little protector.

“I apologize, ma’am. I was just concerned about a friend.” You nodded as you watched his face. If he noticed anything strange about the situation, he didn’t let it show on his face.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Steve.” Bucky said as he leaned back over you, being mindful to not cause you anymore pain as he grabbed half a joint from the ashtray beside your bed. “Just two grown ups smoking weed and playing poker on her days off.”

“And stealing people’s fortune cookies.” You chimed in as he lit the joint and passed it to you in an attempt to counter the fabric on your legs. He smirked at you and rolled his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you answer the phone?” Steve asked as he leaned against the wall. Chloe growled at him and he quickly stood up straight.

“Had other things that took priority.”

“Bucky…” Steve sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, Steve. I don’t want to hear it. After everything I’ve been through in the past I just want to be normal. I just want to pretend that I went to war and came back, met a sweet dame and started a normal life.” You pat his arm and handed him the joint as he pointed at you. “She gets my crazy.”

“Buck, you’ve know her two weeks…”

“And?” You looked at Steve with your eyebrows raised. “Pretty sure at nearly a hundred years old he’s more than capable of making his own life choices.” Bucky turned back to glare at you as he passed off the last bit of the joint. You smiled broadly as he poked at your side.

“So what, you’re just gunna ignore your job and turn into some dope fiend?” You couldn’t help but snort as you put the roach out in the ashtray.

“God, you two are old.” You muttered as you looked back at Steve. He looked at you with a deadpan look and you shrugged. “No one calls it dope, anymore. It’s freaking weed. He can’t get high anyways. Fed him a pot brownie last night to test the theory.”

“I thought it tasted strange.” Bucky said as he looked back at you. You shrugged as he looked back at Steve. “And my job? Steve, I did my job. I did my duty to my country and I got brainwashed and a metal arm out of it. I don’t want to repeat the last 70 years of my life. I just want… sanity. The universe put her in my life and I’m not going to walk away from that.” With a smile, you sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He glanced over at you and carefully rubbed your hip.

“Wow… I don’t even know what to say.” You couldn’t help but huff a laugh as you looked at Steve. 

“Sorry for trying to parent him? Sorry for assuming that the Metal Sargent…”

“Winter Soldier.” Bucky corrected and you pointed at him as you continued.

“That one… was going to just pick up and be government property now that you fixed him? Sorry for trying to kick my dog?”

“I didn’t…”

“OK, so you didn’t exactly kick her dog. But you did do the other two things.” Steve sighed and shook his head.

“Tony’s not gunna let you stay at the facility after everything…”

“Pretty sure I can move my clothes around to give him a drawer or two here.” Steve tossed his hands up in the air and scoffed.

“After everything I’ve done for you…”

“And I appreciate all of that…” Bucky said as he scooted off the bed and stood in front of his friend. He put his metal hand on his friends shoulder and nodded. “You and I both know why I joined the army… the dames. Serving your country was your dream. This is mine.” He gestured to you on the bed as you pulled your legs up on the bed to appear normal. You smiled at him despite the pain as Steve sighed.

“Alright, Buck. I’ll talk to Stark.” Bucky shook his head and looked back at his friend.

“You don’t have to. She’s off for the next two days and I’ll head back upstate to talk to him when she goes back to work.”

“And what about you?” Steve asked as he looked at his friend. Bucky shrugged and gave him a tight lip smile.

“I’ll figure it out. But I know it’s gunna be worth it in the end.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So he’s just moving in?” You nodded at Sara as you moved some boxes around your store before opening with one hand; a redwood cane griped tightly in the other.

“I mean… trust the universe, right?” She smirked as she laid out a five card spread for herself on the counter.

“I think this would be the first time in the history of our friendship that you actually listened to me when I told you to trust the universe when it came to the cards.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you limped over to her, moving around Chloe as she ambled around the store, smelling all the new smells from your four days off.

“I mean, have you seen him?” She smiled as she looked up at you through her lashes.

“Oh trust me honey, I’ve seen him… but what if he’s terrible in bed.” You rolled your eyes and looked down at her layout.

“I don’t think that’s possible. What did you ask?” You tilted your head to the side to read the spread with your brow furrowed. She sighed as she set her deck of tarot cards down and rested her elbows on the glass top.

“Mark and I are going at it again… the kid thing…” You hissed as you looked up at her. She would love to have kids but her husband was on the fence. According to the spread in front of her, the universe was not siding with her on the fight today.

“Ye-ouch.” She sighed again and shook her head.

“He’s talking divorce…” Your heart broke for your best friend as she collected her cards. You both knew this outcome was a likely one; not just because it was written in the cards but the fact that Sara and Mark had gotten married right after high school ten years back. At 27 years old, same age as you, the pair were finally coming to terms with the fact that they were not meant for each other.

“S, you know I stand by you one hundred and fifty percent…” She nodded and groaned as she picked up her cards.

“It’s just one of those things where, no matter how much I don’t want to admit it, I should have listened to my mother.”

“Don’t ever let her hear you say that.” You teased half-heartedly as she walked over and unlocked the front door to start the day. You took a deep breath and prepared yourself for the long day ahead of you as you headed around the back of the counter to figure out what you could get done to make up for the two extra days you had to take off because of your legs.

——

“Hey monster!” Bucky said to Chloe as he headed into the store later that night. You looked at him as you counted down the drawer and your brow furrowed.

“I thought you weren’t coming back down this way for another couple days.” You wrote down the amount of fives in your drawer on your bank slip and grabbed the stack of ones.

“Stark apparently still hates me.” You nodded as you leveled the drawer out at one hundred dollars and counted the rest out for the bank.

“So that mean’s you’re a permanent resident of Chelsea?” You asked as you finished the ones and added them to the stack that was going to the bank on the counter. Bucky picked up the yipping greyhound and turned so you could see the backpack on his back.

“That would be a yes. Now I just have to find a job… after figure out what I am able to do in this decade.”

“Well, what were you doing before the war? Lock that…” You pointed toward the door as you updated your books for the day.

“Well I was actually in school. Art major.” You smiled as you looked up at him. 

“Well, are you any good?” He shrugged as he walked over to the counter.

“I was alright. Haven’t really done much drawing in a couple years.” You smirked as you shoved the money in your bank bag.

“Just like two or three?” The two of you laughed as he put Chloe down and leaned on the counter. “Well would you want to do art? I mean, you can sell your art here if that’s what you want to do. If not, Sara’s brother owns a gym a few blocks over and she said they are always looking for trainers. That could always be interesting…” Bucky chuckled as he pulled up his jacket and looked pointedly at his arm.

“Slightly an unfair advantage.” You laughed as you stashed your bank book under your register.

“Well, honey it’s entirely up to you now. You can do whatever you want. Shit, we’re busy enough that I could hire you here for a while…”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. You’re already giving me a place to live…”

“That’s purely selfish…”

“I can’t ask you to give me a job, too. I can figure something out.” You pouted slightly as you turned off your register and grabbed the cash drawer.

“Well the offer still stands. Wanna put her sweater on?” You paused in the door way to your back room and looked back at him. “You know, technically, this would make you my puppy daddy and you haven’t even kissed me yet.” He smirked as he came over to you. He licked his lips as he looked down at you.

“Who said I wanted to kiss you?” Your jaw dropped as he quickly wrapped his arm around your waist. “Oh, stop.”

“You’re mean.” He nodded as he leaned down ever so slightly.

“I know.” He brushed his nose against yours and chuckled. “I’m really, really mean.” His lips barely brushed against yours as he took the cash drawer from you and pulled away with a laugh.

“Hey!” You shouted as he walked over to your desk. He set the drawer down on top of the safe as he pulled your desk chair out. He took a seat and tilted his head as he leaned his arms forward on his knees.

“You ever have sex at your desk?” You cocked your eyebrow at him as he twisted himself back and forth.

“No and after that it’s not happening.” You turned and walked out of the back room with a giant smile on your face. You made it two steps before he caught up to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you so you were pressed up against his chest.

“So does this mean you’re my girl?” Your brow furrowed slightly as you looked at his blue eyes.

“Was that not obvious?” His face deadpanned and you wrapped your arms around his neck before he could pull away. “Do you want me to be your girl?” He nodded as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Yea, doll. I’ve been looking for you for a long, long time.” He closed the distance between the two of you and gently pressed his lips to yours. You sighed as he pulled you even closer to his chest. His tongue invaded your mouth welcomingly as he slid his hand up your back under your shirt.

“Room.” You gasped as you tangled your hand in his hair. He nodded as he kissed you passionately. His hands slid down your back and he grabbed the backs of your thighs; lifting you and carrying you easily over to the side room. He sat down on one of the chairs and you yanked up your skirt so you could straddle him easily. You ignored the slight sting in your legs as you pulled at his jacket.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked as the two of you scrambled to get out of your shirts as fast as possible.

“Shut up.” You growled as you tossed your bra across the room. He smirked as you dragged your nails down his chest. “Do you?” He nodded as he crashed his lips to yours. Your gasp was lost in his mouth as he splayed his hands across your back and pulled your bare chest to his; the cold metal of his left hand sliding up to tangle in your hair as his right hand slid down the back of your skirt.

“James” You sighed as he pulled your hair back to kiss down your jaw. You rolled your hips against his as you tugged on his hair; receiving a deep growl from his chest. He pulled back to look at you with lust blown eyes.

“Don’t do that or this will…” You smirked as you ground against his hard cock harder and tugged his hair again. You watched his eyes roll back as his grip tightened on your ass. “Fuck…”

“Mmm… that’s good to know.” You teased as you did it again; your core getting more and more wet with every noise he made. He pulled his hand out of your skirt and quickly unzipped his pants.

“I warned you.” You barely had enough time to take a breath as he teased your core with his more than impressive length. “I wanted to take my time with you.” You gasped as his metal hand moved to your ass. “Look at me.” You opened your eyes that you hadn’t realized you had closed and looked down at him. “Do you want this? Want us?” You nodded as you moved your hands to cup his jaw.

“Yea, I want all of this.” He smiled as he gripped your ass in his hand and lifted you up on his lap. You crashed your lips to his feverishly as he moved the cotton of your panties to the side and lined himself up. You gasped as you lowered yourself down on him; letting him stretch you and fill you in a way that would forever ruin you for any other man. You both moaned loudly as you sank down until he bottomed out. “Holy shit.”

“Jesus, you’re so tight.” He growled as the two of you sat there for a moment; adjusting to his size that was a perfect fit. You panted as you dropped your head to his shoulder. “Doll…” You nodded as he moved his hands to your hips.

“I know.” You sat up straight and began rolling your hips against him. “God you’re perfect.” You crashed your lips to his and your tongues battled for dominance as your ran your nails over every inch of his muscular and sweat covered chest and shoulders. 

His hips met yours, thrust for thrust as your moans and gasps reverberated in the small room. Your legs burned as you bounced yourself on his length; needing him like you needed air. As your coil tightened, an evil idea came to mind. You dragged your nails up his back and neck and twisted your hands in his hair. You ran the tip of your tongue along the shell of his ear and smiled.

“Make me cum on this perfect dick, baby.” You tugged at his hair as you squeezed yourself around him. You didn’t have time to blink as he pulled out, wrapped his arms around you and moved so you were laying on the seat.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that…” You smiled up at him as he ripped your panties off and tossed the fabric across the room. He scrambled out of his pants and yanked you down to the edge of the seat. He smirked down at you as he gripped his impressive length in his hand.   
“Hold on tight, baby.” Your smile dropped into an ‘oh’ as he slammed into you, immediately picking up a bruising pace. You reached up and tangled your hands in his hair as he wrapped your legs over his arms.

“Fuck… just like that, baby.” You shouted as you pulled his hair again, loving this little kink of his. As his hips slammed into you at a punishing pace, he reached around your thigh and swiped his metal finger across your clit. The coolness of it against your hot bud made you snap. “I’m… I… I…” Words stopped making sense as your orgasm plowed into you like a freight train. Your back arched off the chair and you dug your nails into his back, desperate to hold on to anything as a release unlike anything you had ever felt before ripped through you.

“I can’t…” You heard him growl as the chair you were on shattered from the abuse. Without missing a beat, Bucky lifted you up and slammed you into the wall as he pounded into you, spilling inside of you as your world went white. You held onto each other for dear life as you rode out your highs, muscles twitching as you panted to catch your breaths. When his hips finally sputtered to a stop, he dropped his head to your shoulder.

“You broke my chair.” You said with a laugh as you lightly dragged your nails up his sweat drenched back. He huffed against your chest and shook his head.

“I told you not to do that. I broke the wall, too.” You tried to look behind you to see what he was talking about but gave up when the effort to do so was too much for your current state to handle.

“I already know we’re gunna need a stronger bed.” He laughed as he picked his head up to look at you.

“If you keep pulling my hair like that, yea.” You smiled as you moved your hands to his hair and gently scratched at his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed and his cock twitched inside of you as he moaned. “Don’t start or I’ll break the other chair, too.” You smirked as you stopped moving your hands but you kept your hands where they were.

“I like this kink. I’ve never been fucked that good in my life.” He smiled as he gave you a chaste kiss. 

“Just doing my civic duty, ma’am.” He mocked. You gave him another kiss as Chloe whined to go out.

“You may have to carry me home. I don’t think I could stand right now if you paid me too.” Bucky laughed as he pulled you away from the wall and moved toward the other chair.

“I’ll carry you.” You nodded at him as he pulled out of you and set you down gently on the chair. As he began to gather clothes, you looked as the giant hole in your wall.

“And you’ll fix that damn hole! Shit, Sara’s gunna kill me… actually, maybe not.” Bucky looked at you slightly confused as he pulled up his pants and handed you your bra and shirt. You giggled and shrugged.

“She’s looking at getting divorced so she’ll get to live vicariously through our sex life.”

“Well that’s not awkward or anything.” You laughed at him as he pulled on his shirt with a smirk.

“You broke a chair and put a whole in my wall. She’s gunna ask how and after mind blowing sex like that I’m gunna brag about my man… shit I’m half tempted to call the local news and run a story on the 10 o’clock news.” He smiled as he came over and gave you a chaste kiss.

“You can tell whoever you want… because I’m the lucky man that gets to call you mine.”


End file.
